


The Good, The Bad and the Dirty

by SherlockRiverHekate



Series: Songfics [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Case Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockRiverHekate/pseuds/SherlockRiverHekate
Summary: Merlin, Roxy and Eggsy go undercover in a London gang. This isn't something new for Merlin, but it is a very different job than what Roxy is used to. Little bit of a crossover with the movie 'Rock'n'Rolla' though I haven't actually seen the movie.





	The Good, The Bad and the Dirty

Roxy, Eggsy and Arthur were seated about the table in the meeting room. Merlin was in this customary position by the display room, tablet in hand. On the screen was a photo of a young, dark haired man.  
"After V Day quite a few gangs were destroyed," Arthur began. "Those who were once the top of the food chain are now struggling with either the loss of their leader, or the loss of most of their men. Lenny Cole was one such leader who was killed. There have been reports of in fighting and the possibility that his son, Johnny," here Arthur pointed at the screen, "is taking over his father's business."  
The two knights nodded before Eggsy spoke up. "The name's familiar. Merlin, do you have any photos of Lenny?"  
The wizard checked some things on his tablet and then showed an older man's photo on the large screen.  
Eggsy nodded thoughtfully. "Yea, he did a few deals with Dean. Saw him at the apartment a couple times and in the pub another few." He turned to Arthur. "But you already knew that, didn't you? That's why I'm here."  
Arthur shook his head. "No, we suspected that they may have paths but we weren't sure. You were asked in because you're the agent most likely to be able to blend in if we decided to put someone else in there."  
"Someone else?" Roxy asked in surprise. "You mean we already have an agent in?"  
Eggsy looked similarly surprised, but Merlin had pursed his lips into a thin line. Arthur and Merlin shared a quick look before Arthur started explaining.  
"A few years ago we needed someone to go in. They effectively took the position as enforcer for Lenny Cole. At the time, there were no knights that we could send in which fit the position. As such, and also due to some previous experience in his youth, Merlin was sent in. As it was based in London, he was able to work undercover and still maintain his role here part time."  
Here Arthur turned to Merlin.  
"I know it's not ideal to send you back in, but Johnny trusts Archie and you won't be in without back up this time."  
Merlin nodded, but it was clear he still wasn't thrilled with the idea.  
"So I'm back up?" Eggsy asked.  
"You and Lancelot," Arthur replied. "I'm thinking you'll do as a runner for Archie, provided no one recognises your face."  
"Nah, not likely. Only one I ever really saw was Lenny. Don't remember seeing his boy."  
Arthur nodded. "Alright. I'll get Merlin to go over the photos of the others associated with the group with you later, to be on the safe side."  
"What about me?" Roxy asked. "Am I going in for a honeypot?"  
"Not exactly," Arthur replied. "I want someone close to Merlin at all times. And a reason for him to not be around them 24/7. You'll be going in as Archie's girlfriend. "  
Merlin knew of this plan and had approved it, so he was able to keep his face neutral.  
Both Roxy and Eggsy, however, had varying looks of surprise. This wasn't exactly a new sort of arrangement, Eggsy and Roxy had been sent together under the same premise before, as had Eggsy and Harry, and Harry and Roxy. Eggsy thought about it for a bit.  
"Not a bad plan actually," he said. "They'll talk around her more openly. She's Archie's girl so she can be trusted, but she's a girl so she wouldn't understand what the big boys are saying."  
There was a little bit of disgust in his voice as he finished the sentence.  
Roxy rolled her eyes.  
"Are ye okay with this, Lancelot?" Merlin asked.  
"Yes, Archie," she replied cheekily.  
Merlin shook his head but smiled. "We're gonna have ta work on yer accent."  
"I'll go through it with her," Eggsy offered, "But we'll have to get the tailors to make some chav clothes for her too."  
The look of horror on Roxy's face made them all smile.

It was about a week or so later that Roxy, Eggsy and Merlin had another briefing with Arthur. A small selection of bulletproof clothing was being made for Roxy (a full wardrobe of clothes having been purchased from the shops to cement her backstory), and she and Eggsy had been working on developing an accent similar to his for her to use. She had spent a lot more time visiting his mum and Daisy or going out with his friends from the Estate. It was certainly helping her understand the person she would pretend to be, and why sorting out who was in charge was such a priority for Kingsman.  
"I've started rumours that Archie's back in town," Eggsy reported. He had started making a few appearances in known hangouts.  
"Are they biting?" Arthur asked.  
"Yes," it was Merlin that responded, though Eggsy nodded. "There's been internet an' text traffic mentionin' Archie, an' saying th' new guy around is one of 'is."  
This was good news, it sounded as though the plan would fall into place without many issues.  
"The tailor's report that your clothing should be finished in the next few days, Lancelot." Arthur informed her. "And we have two safe houses set up, one for Archie and his girl and the other for Gary."  
Eggsy made a face, but they had all agreed he'd use his own first name on the off chance that someone did recognise him.

After the meeting Merlin, approached Roxy.  
"Are ye sure ye're alright with this?" he asked her solemnly.  
She smiled at him, "Yes, though you're not the first person to ask me that. I'm not quite sure what everyone's worried about."  
Merlin looked down at her. "Ye know why we usually send Eggsy in fo' missions like this? It's not because no one else has th' skill. It's because these people are as perspective as th' best of us, an' they're looking fo' something out of place. They won't find anythin' suspicious about Eggsy, or even me, because this is where we've come from."  
Roxy nodded at him, understanding his point.  
"We aren't askin' ye because we don't think yer up to it. We're askin' cause it's so different ta what ye usually are and ye'll have to commit ta it fully ta pull this off." And because he wasn't sure she was okay playing his lover, or Archie's.  
"I can do this, Merlin," Roxy told him. "I've been practising my accent and hanging with Eggsy's friends from the estate."  
Merlin nodded. "Ye realise bein' Archie's lover won't be like when ye've played Harry or Eggsy's partner before? They were bein' gentlemen, but Archie isn't really the gentlemanly type. I won't hurt ye, but it won't be roses and chocolates either."  
Roxy smiled softly at him. She wasn't sure if he was worried about her, or how she'd see him after this. Probably a bit of both, she decided.  
"I know, Merlin. Archie has to be tough to keep control on what's going on. There's an image to maintain and a way you're expected to act. Eggsy explained that, and I saw some of the couples at the pub.  
"Right, good." Merlin seemed a bit lost; like there was something more he wanted to say. Before he could say anything further, his tablet lit up. Looking down, he taped the screen a few times before looking back up at Roxy.  
"The tailors have jus' informed me that yer clothes are ready. If no further alterations need ta be made after this fittin', then I'll inform Arthur. He'll likely give th' go ahead fo' four days' time." Merlin informed her.  
They said their goodbyes and parted ways, one to the tailors and the other to their office.

Six days later, Merlin, Roxy and Eggsy were all bundled in a black cab. Eggsy was dressed much the same as when Merlin and Roxy first met him, cap and chip on the shoulder firmly in place. Merlin was dressed in a shirt and a jacket, looser fitting tan what Kingsman would normally issue and he had a hair piece on, dark brown hair slicked back. It was entirely different from what he normally looked like, and Roxy had to admit he looked more intimidating like this, especially sans the glasses. Roxy herself was dressed in a pair of jeans, a tight singlet top and an Adidas tracksuit top. She felt horribly under dressed but she couldn't deny that between the clothes and the slightly too much make up, she'd definitely fit in.

They spent a week being seen out and about, some days Roxy was by Merlin's side and others she went out to the shops on her own. Usually Eggsy was with Merlin when she wasn't , meeting with various 'gang' figures that she, as a woman, wasn't supposed to know about.  
Tonight was different though, they were all going into a meeting with Johnny. He and his men would be discussing their next moves with Eggsy and Merlin, while all the girls sat and chatted. The hope was that their girls might know more than the men thought, and would spill something trying to impress Archie's girl. This way, between the three agents, they'd know if the group was in a position to put Johnny as a new kingpin and how easily it would be for the Kingsman contacts to manipulate the situation to their liking.

Even after a week, Roxy wasn't entirely comfortable in these clothes. It wasn't that she didn't know how to dress like an ordinary person, as Eggsy once joked. It was more to do with how much of her was on show, and she knew people were looking.  
Roxy sighed as she prepared to head out to the shops. The meeting was being held on their apartment. While it wasn't the level of dinner parties she grew up with, she did know she needed to have some snacks out and alcohol, definitely alcohol. She fished the list out of her handbag, instructions on what to buy provided for her by Merlin and Eggsy. He knew the sort of stuff his mum drank and they figured the girls were likely to have much the same tastes as Michelle.  
As Roxy added another carton of beer to the trolley she was pushing. She would have been shocked at the amount of alcohol they were going to consume, if she hadn't seen how much the knights were able to drink. She didn't think there was anyone, except maybe the Russian branch, that would be able to out drink the knights. Roxy continued pushing the trolley around, wondering if it would be too far out of character if she bought some half decent scotch for Merlin. She was pulled from her thoughts by someone a few steps away addressing her.  
"Hey, you're Archie's girl aint ya?" The woman said. Her mousy hair was hanging limply around her face and she was wearing a matching tracksuit outfit.  
Roxy thought she looked vaguely familiar but she wasn't 100% sure.  
"Yea, name's Jaylee," she told the other woman.  
"Toni," the other woman introduced herself. "I seen ya 'round the pub a couple times wiv Archie and his mates. My man's one of them, ya know."  
Roxy nodded, she did recognise this woman. She was the one Merlin had pointed out as Roman's girl.  
"I'll see ya round tonight then?" Roxy asked.  
The other woman nodded, "There anything ya want me to bring?" she asked, popping her gum.  
Roxy smothered a flinch at the noise but shook her head.  
"Nah, Archie gave me money and told me to look after youse real good," she said.  
They parted ways and Roxy took everything back to the apartment. After her interaction with Toni, she felt a bit better about tonight. The other woman was friendly enough and willing to talk to her, so that was a good start.

Eggsy met them at the apartment before the rest of the gang was supposed to arrive. They went through the plan once more and ensured that Kingsman had eyes and ears on the situation. Despite how suspicious they were, they would never detect Merlin's tech, it had been created with this sort of situation in mind.  
"Remember, jus' listen an' respond ta what they're sayin'," Merlin instructed the two agents.  
"You'll do the talkin', I'll do the listenin'," Eggsy responded.  
"Well then, we're good ta go," Merlin smiled.  
"Oh, two things Roxy," He turned to her. "If ye want ta start a fight, better throw th' first punch. Make it a good one. And if ye want ta make it through th' night unmade, ye'd better say ma name right." He winked at her and Roxy felt herself start to blush. Beside her, Eggsy was cackling.  
"Oh, Archie. You do spoil me. Lettin' me 'ave the girls over when you're having the boys for a meetin'" she gushed, rolling her eyes. If you didn't look at her expression, she certainly sounded the part.  
It was only a few moments later that they heard a knock on the door and someone shouting to be let in. Eggsy stifled his laughter, wiping tears from his eyes as he went to grab a beer the fridge to calm down.  
After about 15 minutes had passed, everyone had separated into their groups. The men were in the sitting area, where as the women were sitting around the table in the kitchen. There wasn't a lot of room for the six women but they made it work.  
Roxy kept an ear out for what was going on with the boys, but all she could catch was raised voices every so often. The conversation at the table, whole vaguely interesting, wasn't actually useful to their mission. They were mostly talking about makeup products and which brands they thought were better. While it wasn't stimulating conversation, Roxy was glad they had at least moved away from discussing the reality dating show. She knew her cover persona should have been right into it, but the few times she had attempted to watch it she had switched the TV off after about 10 minutes in disgust. Luckily no one had asked her opinion.  
"Oi, bring us some more beer," One of the men shouted. The girls looked at heat other and rolled their eyes, no one moving. Then Merlin also called for another drink and Roxy rolled her eyes again but stood and retrieved a beer from the fridge. At her movement, all the other women followed suit. She made her way into the sitting room, where most of the men were lazing in their chairs. Merlin was leaning forward, elbows and forearms braced on his legs as he read through a document on the coffee table. He looked up with a half-smile when Roxy approached.  
"Thanks, love," he said as he took the bottle from her. He slung his arm around her waist, the warmth comforting to Roxy as the other men gave her a once over.  
His own eyes roamed over her and she fought the urge to squirm. Consciously she knew it was for appearances, but part of her felt insulted and offended by the action. With a smirk, Merlin turned back to the group at large.  
"Once ye finish yer drinks, ye're leaving. We've finished what need ta be discussed here, and I wan' ta spend some quality time with ma girl."  
His hand tightened where it was still sitting on her hip and reflexively she took half a step closer to Merlin as he pulled her close. As his comment registered, there were catcalls and Eggsy caught her eye and winked at her. Roxy knew she started to blush, feeling her face hear up.  
Lewd as the remark was, she knew it would get them out of the place fairly quickly.

True enough, about 15 minutes later everyone left. Eggsy was the last to leave, quickly going over plans to go back to their normal lives within the next few days. While Roxy hadn't been able to get any useful information, it appeared that Merlin and Eggsy had everything they needed.  
Once Eggsy had left, Merlin turned to her.  
"I'm sorry about that, lass," he said. "I dinnae want ta make ye uncomfortable but it was the quickest way ta get 'em out." He had been looking at her as he spoke but had dropped his gaze now that he was finished talking.  
"It's alright." Roxy told him honestly. "It wasn't any worse than what men in the streets do, and at least I know that this was just part of the act."  
"I would never treat ye like that, ye know that right? I respect ye as a person an' as an agent," he said seriously. "An' so does Eggsy." He added as an afterthought.  
"I know," she said, bumping his shoulder gently as she walked past him to the bedroom. For the sake of their cover, they had been sharing the Queen bed in the only bedroom.  
"I'll be in later," Merlin said.  
He wanted some time, and possibly a glass of scotch, to get himself out of the 'Archie' frame of mind before actually going to sleep.  
Sitting in the darkened sitting room, he stared into the semi decent scotch. The liquid swirling and making patterns amongst the ice. He was glad they had finished up and quite honestly he would be happy if the three of them never had to use these covers again. With that final thought, he finished his drink and made his way to bed.


End file.
